A Secret Admirer
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: Someone is leaving presents for Abby and she is determined to find out who.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Someone is leaving Abby little is determined to find out who.

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to .

Author's notes: This story has not been beta read so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to all those who reviewed my first story "A Homecoming"

Pairing:Abby/?

Part 1 of ?

I arrived at the Navy Yard at 0600. Thankfully my hearse hadn't blown a tire on the way to work. All in all a great way to start my day. I rode the elevator up to the third floor, as I did every morning, to say good morning to the team. This morning, though, I carried a coffee carrier with four steaming cups of coffee,with me. My lunchbox clutched in my right hand. DING. I walked off the elevator and saw Ziva sitting at her desk, folders and papers piled up. Since having returned and beginning and a Probie, she seemed a bit more on edge. But then again Ziva always was. As I passed her desk, she looked up, a smile spread quickly on her face.

"Good Morning, Abby." Ziva said, pushing a few stray hairs back behind her right ear.

"Morning," I replied. Smiling at her. "Here you go," I placed a cup on her desk. She reached out, took the cup, brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply, "Mmmmmmm, Thank you, Abby. My favorite,cinnamon spice. Perfect." Next up Boss Man. Gibbs sat at his desk engrossed in paperwork. His silver-haired head bend over to see the words better. Placing a cup on the edge of his desk I said, " you know, Oh great supreme leader, if you would wear your glasses you wouldn't have a problem seeing the words." Gibbs raised his head and looked at me, now see that squinty look might intimidate all the others but not me. I smiled at him, he smiled back. A great big, can see all his teeth smile.

"Morning,Abs." Was all he said. He grabbed the coffee, took a long drink. I never could figure out how he could drink it super strong and black. Yuck. "Great coffee, thanks." I nodded at him and smiled. I walked around the corner of his desk and placed a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled slightly and went back to work. Out of the corner I saw him reach for his glasses and put them on. Next on my list... Tony. Wait where was tony? I looked around after not seeing him at his desk. Hmmm....strange I thought.

"Ziva, do you know where tony is?" She glanced up. "He was here a minute ago. Maybe the little special agents' room?" Gibbs chuckled, and she smiled at me. " I am sure he will be back." Just then I heard footsteps behind me, I knew it was tony. Just from the way he was walking. Not to mention the generous dose of sandalwood cologne he was wearing. He walked behind me to reach his desk and sat down with a plop. He looked up at me and smiled that Tony DiNozzo smile.

"Mornin' Abby. What can I do for my favorite Forensic Scientist this morning?" I placed the coffee in front of him and said," Just brought everyone some coffee. Hazelnut, two sugars. Just like you like it."

Tony pulled the lid off and inhaled deeply. He glanced at me over the lid of the cup, " Thanks. Just what I needed." I smiled at him as I turned. One left, I thought. Turning, I saw McGee already deep in thought, typing away on the computer. His fingers flying over the keyboard. I smiled. Sometimes I thought the only thing that worked faster than his fingers was his brain. He was leaning in slightly towards the screen. He was sporting his deep in thought look. His plump bottom lip sticking slightly out. His green eyes working to process the information on the screen. I just looked at him for a minute, he still looked just the same as the day I first met him six years ago. But I knew that he had matured, fast. Gibbs cleared his throat, I glanced over my shoulder at him, he smiled at me and went back to work.

" Here ya go, Timmy." I held the cup out toward him, while throwing away the carrier in the trash can that sat next to his desk. He glanced up at me, his green eyes confused until they landed on the cup in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Abs." he said as he took the cup from my hand. Our fingertips brushed, a zip of electricity shot straight through my arm. Weird, I thought, trying to get my suddenly rapid beating heart to calm. I hadn't had a reaction to him like that for awhile. I pushed that errand thought to the back of my mind. I smiled at him and he was grinning back.

"Morning, Timmy." I leaned in a little closer to him and whispered," it's hot chocolate, three marshmallows. Just the way you like it." I winked at him and stood back up. His smile grew wider, revealing his teeth. Making him look younger than he really was. I love it when he smiles, he always smiles and it lights up his entire face. The way he smiled always made you feel as if it was just for you.

"McGeek, you drink hot chocolate. Ha. I figured. Drinking coffee will put hair on your chest." Tony laughed. Ziva looked up and rolled her eyes. But a smile creased her face.

"Quite, Tony." I said. I knew I shouldn't have said anything within ear shot of tony. When it came to picking on McGee, he had excellent hearing. McGee rolled his eyes and glanced back at me. He nodded and went back to the screen. Sipping his hot chocolate. I reached out with my left hand and ruffled his hair. He raised his eyebrows, and smiled again. I chuckled. I headed towards the elevator,a huge smile on my face. A great start to the day,definitely.

As the doors opened, I walked out and headed towards my lab. As the door shooshed open, I flipped the bank of lights on. I walked around turning all my babies on. Major Mass Spec was last. Next I strolled over and booted my computer. Next my lunchbox went in the refrigerator. I typed in my code and the inner door shooshed open. I hung my black cloak up and grabbed my lab coat and put it on. That is when I noticed it. A small black box wrapped with a red ribbon. My birthday was in a week, maybe someone was early. I walked over to examine it. Hmmm, no card. I picked it up. Shook it. I figured it was safe so I began to open it. I removed the red ribbon and placed it on my desk. Next I lifted the lid. A small white card lay on top. I picked it up and opened it. I black script it read: _Abby, a small gift for you. I saw this and thought of you. But it is not nearly as beautiful as you. _It was signed guess who. Oh, I thought. A secret admirer. I liked it. Whoever it was definitely knew I liked a good mystery to solve. I put the card on the desk and picked the box up again. Moving aside the black tissue paper I revealed a large brooch. It was a red rose in full bloom, but resting atop one of the upper petals was a tiny black spider. The stem and leaves where black as well. At the center of the rose was a small diamond. I was shocked. It was absolutely beautiful. I removed it from the box and pinned it the lapel of my lab coat. I was going to wear it. I ran my fingertip over the petals and down the stem. Yes, I thought, I would find out who had given it to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few original characters.

Authors note: again not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Thanks to everyone who has read the first part. Here is part 2.

I spent the next hour formulating a list of possible "suspects". It included Tony, Jimmy, Wes (who worked down in evidence storage), Gibbs, Ducky, and Tim. Quite a list, I thought. I would need some help. I picked up the phone and hit a button.

"Special Agent David" , Ziva said on the other side of the phone. She listened for a minute, then said,

" I will be right there, Abby" Hanging up the phone, Ziva got up, getting a questioning glance from Tony, she walked to the elevator and headed down to Abby's lab. As the elevator doors opened she could hear the music pulsing from the lab.

I heard the ding of the doors and knew that Ziva was here. Turning form my computer I greeted her.

"Hey,Ziva. Thanks for coming." She walked over and stood next to me.

"Not a problem,Abby. What can I do for you?" Just then I saw her eyes wonder to the brooch on my lapel. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled. She reached out and touched it.

"What a beautiful pin. Where did you get it?" I smiled and for the hundredth time since pinning to my lab coat I brushed my fingers over the petals, over the spider and down the stem.

"Well, Zee. That is the reason you are here. I need your help." I went on to explain to her how I had found the box on my desk this morning and I showed her the small note that was in the box. She held the note and began tapping it on her fingers as I talked.

"So," I said, " what do you think?" Ziva glanced from me to the brooch a few times, them a slow smile creased her face. She placed the card back on desk next to me keyboard. After a few minutes she spoke.

"Where is your list of suspects?" I pulled up a private folder on my computer screen.

"Here" I said. She glanced over it.

"How did you narrow it down the these? Maybe it is someone you don't work with."

I shook me head slowly. " It has to be, Ziva, It was on my desk in my office this morning. Only employees can get down here and have access." Ziva nodded her head in agreement.

"So what is your plan? And how can I help?" she said. I squealed and hugged her. I just knew she would help. After about a half hour we had our plan all worked out. First we figured that whoever it was didn't write the note himself. So he had to have had help. We figured we would start at the top of the list, and that meant Gibbs. Now with Gibbs the best way was straight forward. Besides I could always tell if he was lying. Just as we where trying to figure out how to get him down to the lab, the phone rang. It was Gibbs, yup he definitely had ESP. I smiled at Ziva and hit the speaker button.

"Hello, Oh Great One. What can I do for you?"

"You can send Ziva back up here. We have a case" Came his gruff response. A dial tone sounded before I could answer. Ziva nodded at me and said," when we get back the game will be on, yes?"

"Yup," I said. As she left I went back to studying my list. All the while absently stroking my new brooch. An hour later the ding of the elevator shook me out of my haze. I turned around to see Ziva,Tony, and Tim carrying boxes and evidence bags in to my lab. I leapt off my chair and ruched over to the lab table. Tony raised his head and gave me a quizzical look, he smiled his DiNozzo smile and said," Well, hello Abby. And just how many Caf-Pows have you had this morning?" I tilted my head to the side, thinking. I realized I hadn't had any. Weird.

"Actually, Tony. I haven't had any." He looked at me, his eyes huge in mock surpise. Then he laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you are quitting caffeine again. Cuz if you are I am gonna take a few days off. Cuz you without caffeine is not good." He laughed again and shook his head. I looked over at Ziva and caught her staring at Tony, hmmm,i thought, put that in my mental notebook for later. Just as I was about to respond, Tim came out from behind the table and placed a Caf-Pow in front of me.

" Here ya go, Abby."

"Awwwww, thanks Timmy. See Tony, McGee knows how to get on a womans' good side." McGee stood there smiling at Tony, like a kid. Tony scoffed and said," You've just trained McGoo well." I let that statement slide. There was work to be done, and we all knew Gibbs would be down soon enough, so I said," Well what have you got for me?" Ziva briefed me on the case of a Marine Lt. Who had been found in the park. After I signed all the evidence bags, the boys left. Each waving goodbye. Ziva waited until she was sure they where gone and then said," So how do we get Gibbs down here?"

" He will come down when I have results, so I better get busy." Ziva nodded and left the lab.

_**Meanwhile back in the bullpen area..........**_

Tony and McGee where at their desks when Tony looked up and said," Hey, probi wan kanobi, did you notice anything different about Abby today?" McGee thought about it for a minute and then smiling slightly he said," well it is Abby." Tony chuckled. " True. But don't ya think she was a bit..... distracted. Plus did you see that pin she had on her lab coat? She kept rubbing it while she talked." Ziva turned the corner just in time to hear Tony. She stopped and squatting down by the copier she listened. McGee stopped typing for a minute and looked at Tony, formulating his answer before he spoke."She was distracted because she hasn't had any Caf-Pow yet this morning. You know how she can get." With that he went back to typing. A slight smile on his face. Tony rolled his eyes and went back to work. Ziva silently stood up and came around to her desk. Opening am instant message chat window she wrote: Abby, I heard Tony mention the brooch to McGee. She hit send and silently hoped Tony wasn't the one who had sent Abby the brooch. She glanced up at him. Oh, she really hoped it wasn't him. Anyone but him. She tried to rationalize that even if it had been Tony, Abby's birthday was a week away and maybe that was all it was a present. She dismissed that almost immediately after remembering the note. Suddenly in a bad mood, she went to work.

**Next chapter I promise I will eliminate someone on the list. Hope you all like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS and all characters belong to Mr. Bellisario

Author's note: I want to say thank you to NCISaddict77,sn855850,just-off-the-key-off-reason, and MySwtKitty for your reviews and to all how have taken the time to read my stories.

Three hours later as I stood examining evidence, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. That could only mean one thing.

" Sorry,Gibbs. Nothing yet." I said, without turning around. Then an idea struck me. This would be the perfect time for me to ask him about the little box left on my desk this morning. Nothing happened in the building without him knowing it. I turned around and smiled at him. Before I could open my mouth the elevator doors opened and Ziva came out. She rushed into my lab. Spotting Gibbs, she halted at the doorway. I nodded to her ans she came the rest of the way and stood next to me. Gibbs watched Ziva walk to me and he smiled. Looking from her to I, his smile broadened. Finally he spoke.

"Why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?" Ziva and I looked at one another and back at him with looks of absolute innocence on our faces. He was probably going to be the easiest. If you are straight forward with him he is with you. Ziva spoke first.

" I do not know what you are talking about but Abby and I do have a few questions for you."

Gibbs exhaled and settled onto my chair, spinning it away from the computer first. He sat there silent waiting for either of us to speak. I figured it was now or never.

"Do you notice anything different about me today?" I asked. He gazed at me for a minute searching my face and then gave me a once over ending back at my eyes. Let me tell you Boss Man can be quite intimidating when he sets his cool blue stare on you. I held his gaze for as long as I could, then I glanced at the ground. Wow, I thought no wonder so many suspects break in the interrogation room with him. Ziva nudged my shoulder and cleared her throat. I glanced at her and the back at Gibbs. His stoic face suddenly broke into a huge smile.

'Aww, Abs. What's going on?" I exhaled. Back to good old Gibbs. So I laid everything out for him. From finding the box, to the "suspects" list ( which he chuckled at)and getting Ziva to help. He listened, glancing at the note and at the brooch on my lab coat. When I finished, he sat for a minute. He looked at the note again and finally spoke.

" Well, Abby. I can tell you a few things. First of all I didn't give it to you. But I do know who wrote the note." I smiled at him. I looked at Ziva and said," See Ziva I knew Gibbs could help." Turning to him I said," so your name is off the list." he nodded and said "You can take Wes's name off too,"

"Why is that, Oh great One?" Ziva chuckled beside me and said," because he is gay." I looked over at her shocked and Gibbs laughed. "What, how come I didn't know that?" I looked at Ziva again," And how did you know that?" She glanced from Gibbs back to me. " I just found out myself. I figured I would go down and talk with him. When I got down there, I heard him on his cell phone. So I waited. When he finally got off the phone, he noticed me. Anyway, we talked for awhile and he ended up telling me that the phone call had been from his boyfriend. Apparently they had a huge fight this morning and he was calling to apologize."

"Oh," I said. "Well, then that is two off my list. I went to my computer and opened the folder and entered notes next to Gibbs' name and Wes's. Closing it I turned to look at Gibbs, remembering something he said. I smiled and said," So you said something about knowing who wrote the note."

"Yup." He said.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Uh-huh" came his reply.

I crossed my arms over my chest tried my best to give him the Gibbs stare. He chuckled, got up from the chair, kissed me on the cheek and said," It's Ducky's writing." I stood there open-mouthed. Shocked. Just then Major Mass Spec beeped loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters. This is the real chapter 4. Sorry for all of those that where confused. I guess i shouldn't try to post at midnight anymore,lol.

I got to work early the next morning, focused on talking to Ducky. He had been busy yesterday, and wouldn't answer his phone. As soon as I arrived at the Navy Yard I headed straight toward Autopsy. I checked my watch, 0600, yup he should be in already. I was absolutely shocked when Gibbs told me that the writing on the card was Ducky's. Honestly, it had send my head spinning. I kind of wished Ziva was with me but I know that she and the rest of the team where in deep with the case. As I stepped out of the elevator, I paused. I looked in the windows of Autopsy. I could see Ducky bent over a body on the first table. I peered around and couldn't spot Palmer, I figured he was late,again. Taking a deep breath I stepped up and the door opened. I heard Ducky speaking softly to the body. I smiled.

"Sorry, Jethro, I have nothing for you yet but.." he turned around mid sentence ans smiled. "Well good morning Abigail. What ever are you doing down here this early in the morning?" Thinking for a second he continued," not that I am not happy to see you of course" I placed my lunchbox on his desk and walked toward him.

"Morning, Duck Man. I came down to ask you a few questions." with that I pulled the small white card out of my cloak pocket and held it out for him to see. "Gibbs says this is your handwriting. Is it?" He paused, glanced at the card and back up to my face. He exhaled slightly, placed the scalpel down on the table and removed his rubber gloves. He took the card from my hands and sat down at his desk. After a minute or so a slight smile split his face and he said," Indeed, it is my writing. When did you receive it?" I was busy trying to process what he had said.

"Abigail" I looked at him. He said again,"When did you receive it?"

"Yesterday" even to me my voice relayed my shock.

"Oh, I see." was his only reply. I tried to clear my head. Finally I was able to voice the question running full speed through my mind.

"Ducky, did you give me the brooch?" I asked, looking into his eyes. Seeing him pause and look down o rushed to continue. "Don't get me wrong Ducky, I love it. I really do. But why didn't you just sign your name. I mean my birthday is a couple days away. Why not wait till then?" Ducky raised his hand, palm up to stop my rambling. He chuckled.

"My dear, I said I wrote the note. I never said I gave you a brooch. I didn't." He paused, I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say next. Which was weird, considering Ducky never seemed to run out of things to say. After a moment he continued. " As I said, I did write the note but only as a favor for a friend. He came to me a few weeks ago. I was hesitant at first, fearing this very thing might happen. But I could never resist the urge to help a friend. However, I fear, it has ended up putting me in a rather sticky situation." I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, I was gonna have this little mystery solved by lunchtime. "Not really. Just tell me who asked you to write it. No problem at all." Ducky laughed, reached up and patted my hand. "Ordinary, dear. I would do anything for you. But not this time. I just couldn't." He turned around and grabbed another pair of gloves. Walking back to the table and the body on he picked the scalpel backup. There was no way I was gonna let him off the hook that easy. I came around the other side of the table and said, "please, Ducky. Pretty please with honey on top." I had my hands clasped in front of my chest. I began jumping up and down. Quite a task considering I was wearing four inch platforms. Ducky simply shook his head and said,"No. I just can't. I gave my word, and after all, I am a man of my word." I admit I was getting a little desperate. "Please, Ducky." He shook his head again. I stood there a few minutes just glaring at him, willing him to change his mind. He looked up from the body again, a gleam in his eyes. Aha, I thought. I knew he couldn't hold out on me.

"Abigail, I should have asked sooner,but may I see the brooch?" Darn it, I should have known he would be a tough nut to crack. I nodded my head in agreement. "Of course." I took off my cloak and walking over I laid it over the back of the chair. Spinning around I walked over to Ducky. He turned and spotted it immediately attached to my shirt, right above mt heart. He looked it over. After a few minutes he said," It is quite spectacular." Under his breath I hear him say, " the boy certainly does have great taste." I smile and said,"which boy would that be Ducky?" He glanced back to my face and smiled.

"It better be the boy on the table, Duck." I jumped slightly at the sound of Gibbs gruff voice. It had been awhile since he had snuck up on me. I turned around in time to see him and McGee stroll into Autopsy. Gibbs looked from me to Ducky and back again, waiting. When neither of us said anything he spoke again, "What are ya doing down here Abby?"

"Ummm, nothing really Gibbs. Just visiting." He glanced at me, his light blue eyes sparkling with the the smile that didn't quite make it all the way to his lips.

"MmmHmm. Well why don't you head up to your lab and let Ducky finish here." I nodded. Leaning in I kissed Ducky on the cheek. "Bye Ducky. Thanks for the info" Coming around I stood between Gibbs and McGee, who looked nervous. I planted a kiss on Gibbs' cheek and turning slightly I placed one on McGee's cheek as well. He turned red instantly. I smiled as I watched the redness reach all the way up tp his ears. Sometimes, Tim was just so fun to tease. I grabbed my cloak and headed out the door, as the elevator doors began to close is heard McGee ask Ducky," What information did Abby ask you for?" That was followed with a loud WHACK that echoed throughout the room. The doors closed before I could catch Ducky's answer.

Walking into my lab, I was met with the strong yet beautiful smell of roses. I flipped the lights on. There an my workstation was a black vase overflowing with full bloom red roses, each on tipped to it sat a white gift bag with black skulls and crossbones on it. I placed my lunchbox and cloak on the evidence table and rushed to my workstation. I counted each one, 24 in total. I bent down and buried my nose in one of the flowers. They smelled great. Next I turned my attention to the bag. Reaching in, I fished through the tissue paper and grabbed the contents. Pulling it out I saw that it was a cherry wood box, with an intricate carving of a spiderweb on the lid. Opening it revealed nine bottles. Picking each one up I read them: Cistus Ladanifer, Clary Sage, Jasmine, Melissa Officinalis, Ylan Ylang, Rosa Damascena, Lanvandula Angustifolia, Angelica Archangelica, and Chamaemelum Nobile. All of my favorite essential oils. Closing it, I placed it on my workstation and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, looking down into it, hoping to find a card. There laying at the bottom of the bag was a red envelope. I reached in and pulled it out. Fumbling at first I opened it and pulled a piece of paper out if it. Unfolding it, I noticed it was printed from a computer. It read:

_Abby,_

_A single rose for every moment of the day when I think of you. I hope you enjoy them and the oils. I picked each one for you. Seeing the light in your eyes yesterday after finding my first gift made me so __happy._

This time the letter was simply signed, _with love. _ I read it over a few times and them placed it back in the envelope, placing it and the box back in the bag. I placed the bag in my inner office, to keep it safe. I put my flowers next to my keyboard. Where I can enjoy them for the rest of the day. I was more determined than ever to figure out who was giving me these things. Suddenly, I had an idea. Picking up the phone I called Ziva.

"Special Agent David."

"Ziva ,can you come down? Ducky is off the list. But I need your help with Palmer."

"I will be there in a minute"

I smiled. Poor Jimmy didn't know what he was in for.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: same as all the other chapters.

It had been almost two hours since I called Ziva and she hadn't come down yet. I wonder what is keeping her. Maybe they caught a break on the case. Yup, I thought, that had to be it. S to keep myself busy I turned the volume up on stereo, and let Brain Matter's latest cd divert my attention. Forty five minutes later, the thumping rhythms still pumping out of the speakers filled my lab. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. I reached for the remote and hit the volume down button. Turning around I spotted Ziva and Tony.

"Hi, guys." Giving them a once over I could tell they had been out in the field. Tony's hair was a bit more messed up than usual and a few stray hairs had escaped Ziva's ponytail. Tony smiled that 1000 watt tony smile.

"Well, hi Abby."He said. Suddenly he lifted his head and began sniffing the air. I chuckled and Ziva burst out laughing. He looked like a hunting dog. He started walking closer to me,still sniffing the air. "New perfume,Abs? 'Cuz I gotta say it's a little strong. I never took you for a flower-perfume...." he broke off as he spotted the vase sitting on my workstation.".....person. Oh. Uh nice flowers, Abby. Is it your birthday already?" He looked at me. He was close enough for me to look up into his hazel eyes. Hmmm, I thought, He doesn't look like he is hiding anything. I glanced from him to Ziva. She was silently studying his back. Her eyes took on a softer note whenever she looked at him. I knew that there was more between them than either one would admit to themselves much less anyone else. Tim and I often talked about their oh-so-famous glances across the bullpen. McGee often said that he sometimes felt uncomfortable when they would sit there staring at one another. I glanced back at Tony.

"Nope, not yet. The end of the week." He reached out and to touch one of the flowers and before I knew it I slapped his hand. I was shocked at myself, but he was clearly more shocked. Pulling his hand back, he began rubbing it with the other hand. "Ow, Abby. Jeez." I felt really bad." oh, Tony. I'm sorry." I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. I could feel Ziva staring at my back. I let go of him quickly and turned toward her. Her eyes shifted quickly to the floor, but not before I caught the jealous glare in her brown eyes. Definitely something to talk to McGee about later. I mean, who else would I talk to about it. He was my best friend, plus he understood about my suspicions about Tony and Ziva. Just then a thought hit me, what if it was Tony giving me the gifts. What would I do? I tried to erase the thought immediately but it wouldn't quit nagging me. I walked over to her. Whispering I said," Ziva, we need to talk..." I glanced in Tony's direction when I noticed he had moved closer," privately" I finished louder. She nodded her head and we started to head out of my lab. Just then Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo,"

"Yeah,Boss"

"Be right there" He hung up and I silently thanked Gibbs. He definitely had ESP. I was convinced of it. "Well ladies," Tony said walking toward us and placing an arm around each of our shoulders, giving us each a tight squeeze. " I've gotta go. So you two can have your little talk right here. But I am intrigued. You two sharing secrets. Very interesting, yup, very interesting. I will get to the bottom of it." He smiled and walked out the door and into the elevator, whistling the whole way. I watched until the doors closed then I turned to Ziva. Her eyes where still planted on the closed elevator doors. I waved my hand in front of her face, "Earth to Ziva. Are you there.?" She blinked twice and she was back. She turned her gaze to my work station and the flowers still sitting there. She walked to them.

"When did you receive these?" She asked, turning toward me. I came and stood next to her. Smiling, I said,"They where here this morning when I got here. I went and talked to Ducky and when came into my lab they where here. Along with these." I said as I went into the inner office and grabbing the bag I brought it to her. She placed it on the workstation and looked inside. She pulled out the box, opened it and glanced at the bottles. After a few minuted she closed the box up and replaced it in the bag and handed it back to me.

"You know," She began "Who ever this is, has put a lot of thought into this. Have you considered the fact that the person is trying to tell you his feelings? To express the way he may feel for you. Or perhaps, there might even be clues to his identity." I thought for a minute.

"See," I said hugging her," That is why I asked for your help. I hadn't even thought of that yet."

"Umm, Abby" She said, slightly muffled. "Yeah"

"You are crushing me"

"Oh, Sorry Ziva." I let her go. She straightened out her shirt and looked up at me, a glam in her eyes. "What do you have in mind for Jimmy." I laughed. " Well.... um... that depends. Do ya think Gibbs would let us use an interrogation room?" Ziva looked at me for a second, then when she realized I was being serious, she burst out laughing. She nodded and said, " I do not think that will be a problem. Poor Jimmy has no idea what he is in for does he?" I shook mt head. "Well if he tells the truth it won't be a problem, will it?" We both started laughing.

_**In The Bullpen......**_

"Psssst......Psssst.....McGee" No response.

"Hey, McGee" Still nothing. Suddenly a white paper ball whizzed through the air and hit McGee on the head.

"Ow.." He said, rubbing his forehead. He looked over at Tony who was smiling. Happy to have gotten McGee's attention.

"What?" He whispered. Tony looked both ways and over towards Gibbs' desk, where the boss was currently sitting. Eyes downcast, busy with paperwork. When Tony thought the coast was clear, he wheeled over, closer to McGee. Tim's eyes moved between Tony and Gibbs'. Hoping not to get in trouble.

"Have you noticed anything....unusual about Ziva and Abby?" Tony asked. Both of Tim's eyebrows raised high on his forehead. His green eyes bright.

"Well Tony. That is a loaded question. Abby is unusual and Ziva well...Ziva is...hmmmm" he didn't know how to finish that sentence. So he just shook his head.

"Well, McOblivious, something is going on. I was heading down to get coffee when I ran across Ziva and she said she was going to Abby's lab. Well when she wouldn't tell me why I followed her. We get down there and the music is blaring...."

"Typical Abby" McGee interrupted. Tony Looked at him.

"Right but then she spins around and it just seemed like she was not happy to see me and let me tell you I have never come across a woman who was unhappy to see me" McGee rolled his eyes and chuckled and said," yeah if you don't your exs"

"Very funny, McJokster. But I am being serious. Then I noticed that Abby had some flowers by her computer and I went to go touch them and she slapped my hand."McGee chuckled again. "She hit me, McGee. Sweet , Sweet Abby hit me. For no reason. Then Abby told Ziva that she needed to talk to her in private and they started to leave. That is when I got called up here. I'm telling you something is going on, McGee, and I am going to find out what." McGee opened his mouth to speak but at the same time the elevator doors opened to reveal a laughing Abby and Ziva. They walked into the bullpen area, arms around one anthers' shoulders. Tony glanced at McGee and mouthed, " see that is what I am talking about." They came to stand in front of Gibbs' desk. After a minute, he looked up.

Glancing from one to the other he said," Something I can do for you two?" They looked at each other and back at Gibbs. Abby spoke. "Just wondering if we could use the interrogation room for a little bit?"

Tony and McGee glanced at each other,shocked. Gibbs thought for a second before asking," This have anything to do with what you talked to me about yesterday?" Abby simply nodded her head. He asked,"Who?" Ziva simply replied, "Jimmy." Gibbs chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, but don't make a mess in there." He smiled. Abby jumped up and down in front of Gibbs' desk. "thank you ,thank you, thank you, Gibbs. You are the greatest." She and Ziva headed off up the stairs and Gibbs, started his work again. Tony and McGee sat there shocked. Finally McGee spoke," Uhhh....Boss. What's going on?" Gibbs answered,"nothing." Tony tried," Well I think I'll just head up there and help them out." As he went to get up Gibbs lifted his head, "Sit, Dinozzo" McGee and Tony shared a glance.

Tony leaned in and whispered,"See what I'm saying." McGee was glancing from Tony, to Gibbs, toward the stairs and back As Tony pulled his chair back toward his desk they both heard Gibbs say under his breath," Palmer is the one who is gonna need the help. Both Tony's and McGee's eyes shot to one another and over to Gibbs, who chuckled and shook his head. His eyes never leaving the papers in from of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See the beginning of the story.

"Jethro, may I have a word with you?" Gibbs glanced up to see Ducky standing in front of his desk. He simply nodded. Ducky looked around, making sure they had some privacy. Both McGee and Tony where missing from their desks. Ducky pulled a chair over and sat next to Gibbs. "Where are the boys?" Gibbs looked around, for the first time noticing that they where both still gone. "Out in the field." Ducky nodded his head.

"What can I do for ya,Duck?" Ducky exhaled slightly. He laced his finger together and placed them on his lap. "Well, to be honest Jethro, I am a bit concerned for . I sent him up here almost an hour ago and he has yet to return." Gibbs chuckled. "He's with Abby and Ziva. They have him in interrogation." Ducky looked shocked. "Well, whatever for?" Just then a thought dawned on him. "Does this have anything to do with what Abigail was talking to me about this morning?" Gibbs nodded his head. "Well, I suppose you know what I'm talking about?" Again Gibbs just nodded his head. "And I suppose you also know just who is presenting these gifts of admiration to our Abigail?" Gibbs smiled and chuckled. His blue eyes alight. "MmmHmm."

"What I don't get is why she thinks it might be ?" Ducky said. Gibbs shook his head. "Ya know Duck. I can't figure it out either. But Abby has a whole suspect list and has enlisted Ziva to help." Ducky smiled and shook his head. Then a thought hit him. "What do you think Abigail will do once she does find out who it is?" Gibbs, who was taking a drink of his coffee,smiled. "Don't know Duck, but I don't feel sorry for him if she gets tired of the game before she figures it out. He should know what he's getting into."

"Aww, yes. True Jethro, but what of your Rules. Number twelve in particular?" Gibbs nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Well Duck, I trust them both and if it is love, which I know it is, all I can do is warn him not to hurt her." Ducky nodded his head in agreement. He knew that Jethro had always treated Abby as if she where his daughter and he was glad to see that Jethro wouldn't be upset. But Ducky also knew that he also regarded him as a son.

"Yes,well be sure to send Mr. Palmer back to me when they are finished." Gibbs nodded and said, "Will do, duck, will do." They both glanced up the stairs, both wondering just how Jimmy was holding up.

_**Meanwhile in the Interrogation Room.......**_

Jimmy looked from Ziva to Abby and back. He exhaled loudly. "As I told you both. I don't know anything about and pin or brooch or anything else." He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. A motion that didn't escape either Abby's nor Ziva's attention. Ziva glanced over at Abby, and Abby nodded her head. Ziva tapped her fingernails on the folder in front of her. Jimmy's eyes darted down to the tabletop and back up. Abby got up and started pacing around the room. His eyes followed her. Ziva cleared her throat. Jimmy's eyes fell to her once more. "Oh, yes," she thought, "He was going to be easy." She opened the folder to reveal several pictures. She glanced through them once,before picking one and closing the folder again. She placed the picture down in front of him. "Tell me what you know about these?" Her voice deadly calm. Abby paused over his left shoulder. He glanced down at the picture of the vase full of roses. Then he glanced back at Ziva and over his shoulder at Abby. He chuckled, Ziva narrowed her eyes and he knew instantly it was the wrong decision.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Well they are roses. Red roses. Umm, they are tipped in black. You know they actually use a food dye powder lightly moistened with vodka for the tips. There appears to be 24 of them, which is double the standard dozen. I think they are black ice in variety. I don't know what else to say." Abby leaned in close to his ear, "now is not the time to be funny Jimmy." He glanced over his shoulder at her once more, her eyes where narrowed. "I'm not....honest." She stood back up and began to pace again. Ziva spoke," So are you telling us that you did not send these to Abby?" He shook his head furiously. "I didn't.... I swear....I wouldn't.....I ….Uhhhhh....Ummmm" Abby placed a bottle of water next to his right elbow. He grabbed it. Quickly twisting off the cap and took a huge gulp. Drinking half the bottle in one drink.

Ziva caught Abby's eyes and nodded. She continued, " I believe you Jimmy, I really do. But you see we think you might be hiding something or perhaps someone. Now you would tell us if you where, right?" He nodded furiously. "Yes, of course. I don't know anything, I swear. I'm not hiding anything and trust me if I knew who was doing this I would tell you." Abby came around and sat back in the chair next to Ziva. Jimmy lifted his eyes and met her gaze. Suddenly she smiled. He exhaled. "Ok, Jimmy. You can go." Jimmy exhaled again. Laying his head on the table. Ziva smiled at Abby. "We are sorry, but you understand that you where a suspect. No hard feelings?" Ziva said. Jimmy shook his head slowly. He got up from the table. Both Ziva and Abby wrapped their arms around him. He smiled and laughed a little. "No problem." Abby opened the door and Jimmy walked out followed closely by Ziva and Abby.

Behind the glass Tony glanced over at McGee,whose eyes where wide. "Are you telling me nothing is going on," Tony said. McGee turned his head and looked at Tony. "Ummm, well I guess all I can say is you where right." Tony smiled a triumphant smile. "See, Probie. I knew you would come around. By the way, do you have any idea what they where talking about in there?" Shocked green eyes darted up and met inquisitive hazel ones. McGee held Tony's gaze for a second then glanced around the room again. His gaze ending up on the floor. He shook his head no. Looking up he asked," Do you?" Tony chuckled, smacked McGee on the back of the shoulder and strode out of the room, tossing back, "Not a clue."

_**NCIS Parking Lot 1900 hours.......**_

"Come on baby, come on. Turn over. PLEASE. Just start."

I twisted the key again but all I got was a loud clicking sound but nothing else. "Darn it." I swear sometimes I thought the hearse was too much trouble. But the moment the thought rolled through my head, I just knew I could never give it up. It was my baby. I rubbed the dashboard, encouraging it to turn over. But nothing. I stopped and could hear footsteps approaching. Echoing around the enclosed parking structure. I glanced at the side mirror, trying to see who it might be. All I could see was a pair of black shoes and dark dress slacks. I smiled, knowing instantly who it was. I leaped out of the hearse, slamming the drivers' door behind me.

"Timmy, am I glad to see you." He glanced up and his face split into a wide smile. "Hey, Abs. Glad to see you too. What are ya doing out here?" I smiled. "Oh. I was going home. But the hearse won't start, again." "Oh" was all he said. He thought for a minute than nodded towards his own car,which was parked a few spaces away from mine. "I can give you a ride if you want." Without a second thought I answered, "Great. Just give me a minute." I opened the drivers side door and grabbed my lunchbox and the white gift bag. Closing the door again, I said," Thanks,Timmy." He smiled at me again,"Not a problem, Abby. Anything for you." He said the last part really low. I looked at him. An eyebrow shooting up. "What was that?" He looked at me, both of his eyebrows now up high on his forehead.

" Ummm..... I said....Uhhhh.... anytime." MmmHmm, I thought. He came around the passenger side of the silver Porsche and opened the door for me. "Always the gentleman." was all I said. He waited until I had settled in the seat and buckled the seat belt,before closing the door and coming around to the drivers side. Getting in he started the car and in no time we where on our way. I turned slightly in my seat and studied him. His face still baby smooth, he was wearing his hair cut a little shorter these days. His choice in clothes had changed the most since we first met. Gone where the ill fitting brown blazers and slacks. In their place more tailored and well fitting clothes. In shades of charcoal,black, gray. I decided I liked it. I knew what was underneath it all and knew that deep down he was still the same shy, stammering, computer obsessed guy I first met. I felt my heart start to beat faster just thinking about six years ago, before he joined the team and a little after, when we dated. We had come so far since those days. We had built a strong friendship. I always knew that I could depend on him no matter what, and when Gibbs was mad or when Tony's teasing got too much he always came down to my lab to hide out. Lunches together where almost like clockwork. I had learned I could depend on him. When Gibbs retired a few years ago after his coma, it was him I turned to. He would come down and cheer me up. He even got me the photo form Gibbs file that I used as the wallpaper on my computer, until Gibbs returned. When Director Shepherd died, again it was McGee who was there. When Director Vance had split up the team, he vowed to come up and visit from Cyber Crimes. It turned out that we had lunch almost everyday together, during that time. And just recently when all of the stuff with Ziva being left in Israel and then when we got the news that she was dead , it was Tim who held me as I cried. I was shocked at where my mind was leading me. The whole team had always been important to me but I realized just how much I had come to depend on Tim over the years. It left me with a sense of calm and really a feeling of warmth.

He glanced over at me, "Are you okay Abby?You're really quiet." I looked over at him again,

" Uhh... not saying that you being quiet is weird or anything but.." I placed my finger on his lips to quiet him. " I'm fine, Timmy. Just thinking. That's all." He nodded and I smiled at him. He returned his attention back to the road . A smile breaking out across his face. Soon we where pulling into the driveway at my apartment. He parked and got out. Coming around he opened the door for me while I gathered all of my stuff. He closed the door behind me. He leaned in real close, and I thought for a second that he was going to kiss me, but instead he adjusted my cloak on my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled. His grin widened and he said, "Ready?"

"Yup" He walked me all the way to my front door. Once there I unlocked the door and turned to face him. "Thanks again, Timmy."

"Like I said anytime." He turned to leave. Then he turned again, "Be ready in the morning. I'll come by and pick you up. 'Night Abs." He chuckled and turned away. I called after him, "Night, Timmy"

I watched him leave before going into my apartment. Closing the door I leaned again it, my mind all jumbled up. Definitely an interesting day.

**It's a bit long but i just had to have a McGee/Abby scene. Hope you all are enjoying the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See the other chapters.

Riding to work the next morning I was quiet. I'm sure Tim noticed but didn't say anything. I had been so sure that he was going to kiss me last night, or had I just imagined it. The only other possibility was one I wasn't fully ready to think about. I mean, had I wanted him to? What would I have done if he had? Just too many questions and no answers.

"Abby?" Suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by McGee saying my name. I looked around and realized we had arrived at work. He had parked where he usually did. Looking out the windshield I saw my hearse still sitting there. I looked over at McGee, "Yeah?" He chuckled and shook his head slightly. "I asked if you had called anyone about the hearse?" I had to think for a minute, so not like me. But the events of the last few days have really been playing games with my mind. Remembering the phone call I had made before leaving my apartment this morning I answered, "Oh, yeah. They should be here in awhile to tow it to the shop. They told me they would have it back to me by this afternoon." He nodded his head and got out of the car. I reached for the handle,but before I could open the door, he was there to pull the door open for me. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. We rode the elevator up in silence, as the door opened on the third floor I asked," So Timmy, ya wanna have lunch with me today?" I wanted to talk to him about what I had noticed about Tony and Ziva and also to try and get any info about the gifts. I had always known when he was trying to lie to me, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask him. We walked off the elevator before he answered, "Sure Abs. About noon?" I nodded my head. I could feel my pigtails brush across my shoulders. He smiled then added,"If I'm late I'll call,okay?" By this time we where standing by his desk. "Sure, Timmy and thanks...for everything." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Gibbs cleared his throat behind me, I turned my head and smiled brightly at him, "Well good morning, Boss Man" He glanced from McGee to me and back narrowing his blue eyes finally he said,"Mornin Abby." I turned and waved at Ziva and Tony,who where both looking at me. I skipped off toward my lab in a great mood. As I waited for the elevator I heard Tony say," So Probie, Just what is the _everything_ Abby was thanking you for?" As the metal doors closed I heard his reply," Just a ride to work this morning." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

The morning passed slowly and I had caught myself several times checking the time. There was little for me to do. I had run all of the evidence the past two days, leaving it in the hands of the team to go and catch the bad guy. I passed the time trying to figure out just how Ziva and I where going to question Tony. As I cleaned out a cupboard in the back office a came across a box. I tugged it forward, pulling the lid off the cardboard box I got an idea. Inside was my homemade lie detector that I had used a few years ago to help Tim get over his fear of test taking. I had almost forgotten it was here. Smiling, I picked up the phone. I asked Ziva to come down and she told me she would be down in a few minutes.

"Abby? Abby? Are you in here?" I heard Ziva call from my lab. I was still in my inner office dusting off the lie detector and getting it ready. I called out, "In here, Zi." I stood up and waved at her through the glass. She nodded her head and walked toward me. She walked in, glancing at the machine now set up on the table. A slow smile spread across her face. "So is this how we are going to question McGee?" She asked. I looked at her, puzzled. I shook my head slowly. "Nope" I said, smiling. "Than who?" As soon as the words where out of her mouth she realized who was left. Her mouth formed an O, but nothing came out. After a minute she cleared her throat and said,"I see, this is for Tony then?" I tried to judge her reaction. She looked stunned but intrigued as well. "Yup. And I thought you would do the questioning, while I sat and watched." She smiled at that. I knew she would like it. A sparkle appeared in her eyes. Something told me Ziva was going to enjoy this, a lot. I kinda felt bad for Tony, but not much. As we sat for a few minutes, getting everything set up my office phone rang.

"Abby's labby," I answered, smiling at Ziva as she chuckled. A masculine voice chuckled over the phone. "Abby, it's me..." I cut him off, "Oh, hey Timmy. Ya on your way down here so we can go to lunch?" Ziva lifted her head and shook it slightly. I gave her a questioning look. "Well...Uhhh... that's what I'm calling for. We....Tony, Gibbs, and I are out of the office right now. Trying to catch the guy that killed the Marine a couple of days ago. I should be..." Just then I heard the phone pulled out of his hand and another voice say," Abs. McGee will be back in awhile, okay..." To McGee I heard Gibbs say," Now get back to work, McGee." As the phone was shoved back in Tim's hand I heard him say, "Yes, Boss. So Abs, i'm sorry. If it's not too late when we get back, I'll come down and get you, okay?" I sighed. I realized how much I had been looking forward to lunch with him Oh, well.

"Yeah, sure Timmy. No prob. See ya when you get back."

"Alrght, Abs. Sorry again." I smiled. "Like I said no prob. And hey, be careful.....all of you." I heard him release his breath. "We will....gotta go Abs. Bye."

"Bye" I said but he had already hung up. I placed the phone back on the cradle and turned around. Ziva was watching me. Her arms folded across her chest. Not meeting her questioning glance, I walked toward her. "Well, it looks like we have a little more time to get this thing working right." She nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

_**1300 Hours (an hour later)..........**_

Ziva had left awhile after McGee had called, saying she had to get back to her desk. We had agreed she would get Tony down to my lab after work tonight. I didn't ask how, to be honest I really didn't want to know. I sat, waiting. I heard the elevator doors open. I smiled. Without turning around I said," Hey, Timmy." I heard him set something on the evidence table .I turned around. His suit jacket had been discarded and his hair was slightly disheveled, like he had run his fingers through it. He glanced up and smiled. My heart fluttered in my chest. Weird. "Hi Abs. I brought lunch. I don't have much time, so we can't go out. But I did bring you this.." He pulled a Caf-Pow from behind his back. I jumped off my chair and rushed over to him. Grabbing the cup I took a long drink. He smiled again. "All is forgiven, Timmy. What did ya bring for lunch?" I asked, looking into the bag. "A veggie wrap." he said. I pulled the food out of the bag and started to set it up. He went into my office and grabbed another computer chair. Pulling it and the one next to my computer over to the evidence table.

Just as we where sitting down the elevator doors opened again. We looked at each other. We both exhaled when the mail carrier,Cheri, walked in. She glanced from me to Tim. Her eyes lingered on him for what I thought was a minute too long. I cleared my throat. She met my eyes again. I gave her my best imitation of a Gibbs stare. "Uh, Abby this came for you." she said, handing my a package. She glanced over at McGee again. I took the package from her and said," Thanks, Cheri. You can go now." She looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my armed across my chest. She nodded, said "Goodbye, Agent McGee". I watched her leave and turned back to McGee, who was eating his sandwich. I sat back down and huffed. He looked up with a questioning look. "Geez, McGee. You know she was flirting with you." His look turning puzzling,he looked toward the door and back at me. Finally he said,"Really? I didn't notice." I looked at him, trying to figure out if he wasn't telling the truth. I realized he wasn't. He really had no clue just how attractive he was to women. I smiled. He said,"Besides, she's not my type." I admit, I was intrigued. "Really,Timmy? Then just what is your type?" He glanced at me, hesitation apparent in his clear green eyes. He swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and said, "Uh, well, uh, Abby.." He looked completely uncomfortable. I smiled, no way was I gonna let him off the hook. He looked from me to the table beside me. "So what's in the package?" I had almost forgot about that. I shrugged my shoulders, reached for it and began to open it. I pulled out a long silver box. I glanced up at McGee who was watching with a neutral look on his face. I put the outer package on the table and opened the box. Piled inside was black rose petals. I moved them aside to reveal a sliver filigree bracelet, with double hearts linked. At the center of the linked hearts was an inlaid deep purple amethyst. At each side of the bracelet was another stone. It was delicate and beautiful. I pulled the bracelet out of the box and laid it aside. I held the bracelet in my hands and looked at it.

I glanced up at Tim, who was watching me. When our eyes met, he smiled. "Nice bracelet, Abby. Who's it from?" I thought for a second. "Well see, that's the thing, I don't know. I have been getting these gifts for the last few days and the card is never signed. I thought at the first one was an early birthday present, but it wasn't." He sat there listening. When I finished he said," what was the first one?" I looked at him, shocked. "McGee, I thought you where more observant than that. I have only been wearing it since I got it." I pointed to the brooch on my lapel. He leaned forward to examine it. A hint of his cologne wafted up to my nose. I inhaled, I had always loved the cologne he wore. It suited him. He reached out and lifted the stem with his left index finger. My heart started to beat faster and my brain began to buzz. His closeness was effecting me. I started to find it hard to breath. Why was his nearness effecting me this way? After a minute he raised his eyes to from the brooch to my face. I inhaled deeply. His green eyes where warm and inviting. I could feel myself falling into them and just like that he was gone. Back sitting across form me. Looking at me like nothing happened. I tried to bring my heart under control. He spoke," It's nice. So did this one come with a note or anything?" I couldn't figure out what he was talking about for a minute, then he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers," Abby, ya there?" I looked at him for a second as my brain cleared. His last words finally penetrating my foggy mind. "What? Oh yeah, ummm... I don't know. I didn't look." I picked the box up and turned it over. There was a note tapped to the bottom. I noticed Ducky's writing immediately. I smiled.

It read, _ Abby, I hope you have enjoyed these last few days. I have enjoyed giving them to you. My dark angel, these gifts are small tokens of my love for you. Tomorrow is your birthday and the last gift you will get from me this way. I hope after tomorrow I can give them to you face to face. By the way, you investigation is cute, it really it. I thought Palmer was going to faint._ It was simply signed,_ with love._ I glanced up at McGee, who was sitting quietly, watching me. I searched his eyes for any hint that he knew what the note said. I saw nothing. I must admit I was kinda disappointed. He smiled at me and said, "So what's it say?" I glanced from him to the note before deciding to hand it to him. He took it from my hand and read it. A minute later he handed it back. He was silent. After a few minutes I couldn't take the silence anymore and said,"Well?" He looked up at me and smiled. "This guy really likes you Abby. That's great." I thought I noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice. I nodded my head, "Yeah, he does." We sat there a minute, our eyes locked together. I felt as if he was staring straight into my soul. All of a sudden he cleared his throat and said," Here, let me help you put it on." Before I knew what was going on, he reached out and grabbed my left arm. Holding it in his right hand he removed the heavy black leather buckle bracelet I had on and replaced it with the delicate silver one. His fingers moving deftly over my skin. Everyplace he touched on my wrist, I felt like I was on fire. He finally got the closure secured. Releasing my hand, he sat back down. I was speechless. Just then his cell rang, reaching to his side he grabbed it, answering, "McGee.." He listened for a minute. I was frozen. Gazing at him. His words invaded my mind, "Yeah, Boss. I'll be right there. Okay." He hung up. Smiling he said, "Gotta go Abs. Sorry" I nodded still unable to speak. As he got up he tossed the rest of his sandwich in the trash. At the door he turned and waved. I snapped out of it in time to say,"Bye Timmy. See ya later" He nodded again. His smile widening even more, then he was gone. And I was left totally confused.

Seven o'clock came around really quickly and I was just finishing up in my office when I heard the elevator doors open and Tony's voice echo in the hallway. "Ziva, what are we doing down here?" I didn't hear her response, instead I saw her walk into my lab with Tony following closely behind. His eyes planted on her rear end. I smiled to myself and for the hundredth time I hoped it wasn't him sending me the gifts. A soon as the thought entered mt head this time I dismissed it immediately. Somehow I just knew it wasn't. I stood in the entrance to my office. He glanced up when Ziva stopped a few inches from me. "Oh, hello Abs." his famous DiNozzo smile creasing his face, he rubbed his hands together and continued," Well what is this. You two lovely ladies have something planned?" Ziva and I glanced at one another and smiled. I stepped aside and Ziva lead him in to my office and I closed the door behind him. He glanced back at me. She spoke, "Sit here Tony." She said, pointing to the chair we had set up next to the lie detector. He chuckled. "I don't think so _Zeevah,_ not unless you guys tell me what is going on." Ziva looked from Tony to I and back. She moved and stood in front of him. All of sudden she reached up and grabbing the top of his shirt, ripped it open. White dress shirt buttons flying everywhere. I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Tony stood stunned. Ziva got really close to Tony, she rubbed her hand up his chest. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "We have a few questions for you. That is all." With that she shoved him slightly and he fell into the chair. She looked back at me and smiled. He face as calm as I have ever seen it, but her eyes where lit like fire as she turned back to him. Maybe letting her question Tony was a bad idea, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

_**Abby's Lab............**_

I leaned back and sat on top of my desk. I had promised Ziva she could question Tony and I was going to keep my word. Remembering the bracelet I had received earlier today I jumped from my desk and walked over to Ziva. I tapped on her shoulder, she glanced at me sideways. I leaned up and whispered in her ear," I got this bracelet this afternoon. McGee was here when it came." She glanced from my outstretched left wrist to Tony and back to my face. She turned and headed out into my lab. I followed closing the office door behind me, leaving Tony alone. She turned to me and said," Well, what was his reaction?" I thought for a minute. Then answered. "He really didn't say anything. He didn't act nervous or suspicious at all. I can tell if he lies and I don't think he was." Ziva thought for a minute, then said,"Does that mean his name is off the list?" My heart suddenly felt heavy. If I had read Tim right he wasn't behind the gifts which meant he was out. I nodded my head, not looking up to meet Ziva's eyes. She exhaled and placed her hand on my shoulder, "Did you want it to be McGee?" I thought for a minute then answered," At first I didn't know who it was and it intrigued me. But over the past two days I have felt this energy between Timmy and I, now i don't know what to think" She only nodded. "Well do you believe it is Tony?" Her voice took on an edge. I shook my head furiously, "No I don't think it is." Ziva exhaled again and said,"Only one was to find out." I followed her back into my office. Taking my place on top of my desk. I let my legs dangle and swing. Sitting back ,I just watched.

Ziva approached Tony again. He smiled at her. She leaned in close, her brown hair brushing against his arm. "Are you going to tell me what this is about,_Zee-vah,_ or do I get to guess." She placed the cuff on his arm and placed the probes on his chest. As she finished she stood up, finally she answered," I told you. We have few questions for you. Just answer them honestly and you can go." Tony chuckled. He really looked like he was enjoying this. He nodded his head and said," Okay. But be gentle." Ziva laughed," Oh, I make no promises" I noticed Tony squirm slightly, but I don't think he was uncomfortable. Ziva sat across from him. She glanced back at me and I gave her a double thumbs up. She turned back to Tony, who lifted his gaze from Ziva to me. His hazel eyes silently questioning me. I smiled at him and her turned his attention back to Ziva. She cleared her throat and began.

"Is your first name Anthony?"

"Yes"

"Is your last name DiNozzo?"

"Yes" he smiled.

"Are you a Special Agent with NCIS?"

"Yes"

"Okay, now some tougher questions?"

He nodded.

"Have you ever bought a gift for a woman you liked?"

He shifted in his seat, then answered, "Yes"

"Are you currently romantically involved with anyone?"

"No"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes" his eyes dropped from her gaze and I held my breath, silently praying, please don't let it be Tony. Please don't let it be Tony. Please don't let it be Tony. Her next question shocked Tony and I.

"Do any of us know this woman?"

His gaze intensified on her face. He was searching for answers. Finally he answered.

"Yes." he exhaled loudly. His eyes dropping to his lap. Ziva turned and looked at me. Her face showed little emotion but her eyes where a mix of pain and heartbreak. I knew in an instant of her feeling for him.

"Does she work her at the Navy Yard?"

He nodded his head. She said, "Answer the question"

"Yes" I knew what was next and I held by breath.

"Is it Abby?" Tony's eyes shot up, glancing form Ziva to me and back again. He began to laugh. A deep Tony laugh. He shook his head. A 1,000 watt smile creasing his face. His eyes met Ziva's and the smile dropped from his lips. Replaced by an intense look, I had never seen on Tony before.

"No" I exhaled, loudly. They both looked up at me. I smiled and clapped my hands over my mouth. Ziva continued.

"So you are not the one giving Abby gifts?" Her voice cracking slightly.

"Nope.. I mean no" Just as Ziva was about to ask another question, my office door swung open.

"What the hell is going on here." I looked up to see Gibbs staring at Tony and Ziva. I leapt off my desk and stood next to him. He looked down at me, "Abby, do you have anything to do with this?" I smiled up at him. "Yup." He stood silent for a few seconds, taking it all in. Then he smiled slightly and said," Okay. I just came down to get you. It's the night before your birthday. I thought we would have dinner." I smiled up at him and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"You remembered."

He glanced down at me,"Of course I did." I let him go, removed my lab coat and grabbed my cloak. As Gibbs and I headed out the office door, Tony called out," Uh...Boss. You think you can help me out here." Gibbs looked back at him. His smile becoming broader,"Ziva, don't hurt him. He still needs to work tomorrow." Ziva looked back, a smile breaking across her face,"Of course, Gibbs." As we headed out of the lab I could hear Tony call out," Aww, come on Boss. Help me out here. Boss? Boss?" We just kept walking.

_**Dinner with Gibbs.......**_

We sat across from one another. I silently picked at my salad and he cut into his steak. He glanced up at me a few time before finally speaking. "What's on your mind, Abs?" I looked up at him, knowing I couldn't get anything past him. "I'm out of suspects but the note I got today said I would be getting one more gift tomorrow." He looked at me for a minute, then said," I saw how you questioned Tony. How did you eliminate McGee." Leave it to the master investigator to question me. I fidgeted with the new bracelet on my left wrist and said,"He was in my lab today when this arrived." I extended my arm out for him to see. He held my wrist still and looked over the piece of jewelry. He released my wrist a minute later. "And?" was all he said. I exhaled loudly, "Gibbs, I know Timmy... I mean Tim. I know when he is lying. He didn't even blink an eye."

"Mmmhmm" was all he said. I was shocked,"What does that mean?" I know I was getting a little defensive so I stopped. Gibbs smiled at me and said,"Just that we all change. Everyone of us. You may not know him like you think you do" I shook my head, "Nope, I know Tim like the back of my hand." He raised his eyes and gazed at me. A look of shock written on his face. I rushed," I just mean that.. uh... we are friends...we spend a lot of time together...uh, there is no one I know better except you." He nodded his head. I let the subject drop. After dinner, he drove me back to the Navy Yard parking structure. I noticed that both Ziva and Tony's cars where still there. I had to remember to ask her about what happened tomorrow. I got out and said, Thanks, Gibbs. Dinner was nice" He smiled, "You're welcome, Abs." As I got in to my hearse and started it up he pulled up next to me. Rolling down his window he said," Just remember, Abby. Suspects sometimes lie" I sat there my mouth open wide in shock. He smiled and drove away, chuckling.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me except the Plot.

Gibbs' final words have been rolling through my head since we parted in the garage. "Sometimes suspects lie." Saying it aloud for the hundredth time as I lay awake in my coffin. It had to be at least midnight or one am but I just couldn't get to sleep. To much to think about. Could Timmy really lie to me. I thought about it. Six years ago, I would say definitely not. But now, he has grown up so much, I just don't know. I mean what was the alternative? If he lied to me, there had to be a good reason, maybe he didn't want the game to end yet. Or he was scared of my reaction. Otherwise he would never lie to me. And really I never asked him,not really,not like all the others. Or maybe it really wasn't him, and I was left with no idea who it was. The more I thought about it the more confused I became. I spent the next hour going around in circles in my mind. Then about 2 am, just as I was falling asleep I had a revelation, I never interrogated McGee. I sat straight up and said out loud," I never interrogated McGee." If I was being honest I never thought of him as a "suspect" to begin with but after the last couple of days he is now my prime suspect, and I never even questioned him, not really. My mind began to roll. The more I thought about it, the more excited I got. I began to go over everything that had happened the last few days. And something Ziva said was now echoing in my mind. The gifts could be clues. I didn't think about it much then but now, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Suddenly I just couldn't sleep. Getting up, I turned on a light and booted my computer. I had a copy of the suspects file, I opened it and began to type.

Clues:

the essential oils: I had used them with McGee when he had shot the cop, to calm him and help him to refocus. And he knew which ones I liked. Which ones I used all the time.

The roses: Although everyone gave me black roses for my birthday, McGee had always had one or two red ones thrown in.

The brooch: Who knew my lab just as much as I did, McGee, he was in there almost as much as Gibbs. He also knew my code to my inner office. And again the red rose. The tiny diamond in the center almost screamed McGee.

The Bracelet: now that was the wild card. The double linked hearts with the deep amethyst and the filigree was definitely my style. I loved the period it was styled from and had often talked about it with who else but McGee. Sure it had been several years, but I knew he regained all kinds of information. His mind was like a vault that way.

He got nervous when he and Gibbs walked in Autopsy and saw me talking to Ducky. He had even asked Ducky what he had told me.

Who else knew Ziva and I had Palmer in interrogation besides Tony and I knew now it wasn't him.

He had complete access to the other side of the interrogation mirror, so he could have watched.

Plus, in his books the character he based after me was his alter ego's love interest. His one true love,as he had said.

I spent the next hour or so compiling the list. When I finished I sat back, looking over what I had typed. Everything just seemed to add up. It had to be Tim, it just had to be. The more I thought about it the more I kinda liked the idea. I have always had a soft spot for him, even after we had ended things. For years we have played this game. I would date someone and he would say he was happy for me but I always felt he wasn't really. And then he would date someone, like Miss. Ladybug toothbrush J-lo. Glow wearer, and I would tell him I was happy for him but inside I knew that none of them were right for him. Like the ICE agent, the neighbor who stole his identity, and recently the red head he met at the coffee shop who ended up being an assassin. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 5 o'clock. I saved my work and emailed it to Ziva. I quickly hopped in the shower. Almost an hour later, driving to work,I smiled. Today was going to be a really good day. Timothy McGee didn't know what he was in for.

**Soory for such a short chapter the next one will be the end. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and read this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here it is the Final Chapter. I want to thank all of you who have read my story and sn85550,elly 755,NCISaddict77,polarpi,Meg-Sister,just-off-the-key-off-reason,PeaceLoveAndBubblegum, SleepEnBeauty, Myrle 16, TXJ, Roxie-Lee, ForensicsAbby, Blondie Bubbles, and MySwtKitty all of their reviews and encouragement to continue my story. I have toying around with the idea of an epilogue, but i'm not sure I will write one. Be on the lookout for my new NCIS story "Mistletoe Magic" coming soon.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Twenty minutes later I was riding the elevator up to the third floor. A huge smile on my face. I had texted Ziva when I pulled in the garage and asked if she had gotten my email. She had told me she had and was ready to help me get McGee. As the doors opened I scanned the bullpen quickly. Tony was at his desk, as usual. I could barely see Ziva's head over the partition. Gibb's desk was empty and so was McGee's. I walked over to Ziva's desk and leaned against the corner. She looked up and said,"Well good morning, Abby and happy birthday. Today is the day, Yes?" I nodded my head and said, " Good morning and thanks"then leaning in, I whispered," Yup, today I'm gonna get McGee. Now I get to play a little bit." She smiled at me and chuckled. Tony raised his head and looked at us. Now was a good time as any to talk to him. As I stood up and began the short trip to Tony's desk,i turned suddenly and asked Ziva,"Where is he anyway?" She knew who I was talking about with out asking. "MTAC with Gibbs." I nodded my head.

Standing beside Tony, I studied him. He really seemed to be quiet today. None of his usual talking. That is when I noticed a few small red marks along the neckline of his shirt. Just about where his tie was. I reached a finger out and moved aside the shirt. He jumped and rolled away from me. I had only gotten a quick glance, what looked like bite and nibble marks marred his neck. I turned my head quickly to look at Ziva, who caught my eyes for a moment, smiled and glanced back at the papers on her desk. The smile growing wider. I looked over at Tony, a huge smile on my face. His cocky, Tony smile firmly planted on his face he said," Mornin, Abs. How was your night?" I smiled and said,"I should ask you that question" He chuckled and glanced at Ziva, who never lifted her head. He said,"Just fine, in fact, better than fine. I haven't felt this good in _years."_ This worked in my favor, I thought. I went for it. "So Tony, you remember the other day when Ziva and I had Palmer in the interrogation room..." he nodded his head. I continued." did you happen to sneak in and watch any part of it?" He smiled and nodded yes. "Where you alone?" He chuckled and said, "Nope. Probie was with me. And let me tell you he looked really nervous. Never met my eyes once." I jumped off his desk and started to dance around , pumping my arms in the air. "Yes, I knew it" I said. Ziva and Tony laughed. Tony said," Ziva filled me in last night about what was going on. So McGoo is playing secret santa with you huh?" I nodded my head. " And now you've figured it out and you're gonna torture him for awhile." tony said. I stopped and looked at him "Tony, don't think of it as torture. Think of it as a game. Wanna help?" He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder, spotting McGee and Gibbs walking down the stairs he quickly answered,"Oh, Yeah" He rubbed his hands together like a bond villain.

"Morning, Abby" Gibbs said as he approached his desk. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and replied,"Morning, el jefe." He looked at me and I smiled, he spared a glance at McGee, who was now sitting at his desk. Then his eyes where back on mine. His blue eyes twinkled, he smiled and signed _you know? _I nodded my head yes. He signed back_ Be nice. _I smiled. He signed_ I already knew._ We broke eye contact and he began shuffling papers on his desk. I turned toward McGee, who had his head buried in his computer,typing away. I walked up behind him, leaning in I wrapped my arms around his neck. He jolted slightly and glanced over his shoulder. His clear green eyes showed confusion for a second. His whole body was tense and then he relaxed. A calm setting in his eyes. "Morning Abby. And Happy Birthday" I smiled at him but said nothing. We sat like that for a minute our eyes locked together. I could feel his heartbeat grow faster under my palm which lay across his chest. He smiled and turned back to the screen. He reached up and patted my hand with his. I think he thought I was gonna let him go, instead I leaned in, momentarily glancing up and meeting Ziva's eyes, close to his ear I whispered," Morning Tim." I exhaled lightly, blowing warm air over his ear and down his neck. As I pulled back, I made sure my lips barely brushed over the tip of his ear. I felt his whole body shiver and his ear turn red, followed by his neck. He glanced up at me as I unwound my arms from around his neck and stood up. I winked at him. Gibbs hung up his phone just then and said,"McGee, with me." Gibbs was halfway to the elevator when McGee cleared his throat and said," uh... yes boss." Gibbs turned and smiled slightly at me. As they entered the elevator Gibbs' slapped McGee's back and said," Somethin' wrong, McGee?" He simply shook his head. I laughed and headed to my lab. Leaving Tony and Ziva laughing in the bullpen.

Walking into my lab, I was smiling. The expression on McGee's face stuck in my head. I flipped the lights on and found my evidence table covered with gifts. No different than any other birthday. My team loved me just as much as I loved them. Walking over, I examined it all. A dozen chocolate mania cupcakes from Ziva, a DVD from Tony, black roses from Palmer, a box labeled "from Gibbs", a book of poetry from Ducky, and the standard black roses with two red roses from McGee. Oh, he thought he was smooth. Thought maybe it would throw me off his trail, I don't think so. I gently placed all the flowers in the refrigerator as well as the cupcakes. I placed the DVD, mysterious Gibbs box, and the book of poetry in my office. I wondered just how was the last "secret" gift gonna be delivered. He had been sneaky so far, but I was on to him now. I also had Tony and Ziva working for me now.

_**Four Hours Later..........**_

I met Ziva at her desk because we had lunch planned. Gibbs and McGee where still gone and now so was Tony. As we entered the elevator I asked her," So where is Tony?" She smiled and said," Gibbs and McGee came back awhile ago and left again a short time ago, taking Tony with them." "Oh" was all I said. As the elevator hit the parking garage level we both exited. We walked toward my hearse, Ziva split off heading toward her car, when she saw that I wasn't beside her she turned around and glanced my way. "I thought we where going to take my car," she said. My sudden laugh echoed throughout the garage."Oh, no Ziva. I love you, but there is no way I'm gonna ride in a car that you're driving." She put her hands on her hips ready to protest but after a second she headed back in my direction. Walking around to the passenger side of the hearse she said, " I have gotten better, you know." I chuckled and glanced over the roof at her,"I know, I know."

She opened the door and got in, I smiled and was opening my door when I heard her squeal,very un-Ziva-like. I opened my door and peered in. Immediately I saw what she had squealed about. Sitting on the divers seat was a bright red box with black ribbon surrounding it. An envelope tucked into the ribbon on the top of the box. I picked it up and got in. I sat there for a minute just looking at it. Ziva cleared her throat, I glanced over at her, she smiled," Are you going to open it?" I nodded and said, "This is it you know, no more secret gifts. If I don't confront him he may never confess it. You know McGee can get. All shy." I smiled. Beside me Ziva smiled as well. "You like him, yes?" It was a question but it sounded like a statement. I thought about it. There was no doubt I loved him, I loved the whole team. At one time I had romantic feeling for him, but once we broke up I never thought about it much. Except, I must have thought about it on some level, since I never liked the girls he went out with. Maybe it was just a subconscious disliking. Thinking about the last few days, I realized I must still have feeling for him. I nodded my head. Ziva simply placed a hand on my shoulder and said," I know what it is like to feel very strongly about someone and not really being able to express those feelings." I glanced over at her and smiled, knowing who she was talking about. I pulled the ribbon end and it came undone. I placed the envelope on my lap. I turned to Ziva and said," Well, let's see what Timmy got me as a grand finale." Ziva nodded and waited. I pulled the top of the box off and moved aside the tissue paper. I found a smaller, more square black velvet box. I pulled it out of the larger box and tossed the red box behind me into the back. I sat there a moment just staring at it. I notice my hands where shaking a little bit, I couldn't believe I was nervous. I took a deep calming breath and opened the box, inside lay an Arachne necklace. It was a silver spider that was resting on a silver filligree web, it was adorned with faceted black onyx stones. Dainty chains extended from the web, forming swags in classic Victorian style. It was absolutely beautiful. It took my breath away. He has so nailed my style in this one gift. I glanced over at Ziva who was inspecting the necklace. She glanced up and smiled, "It is perfect. It is you." She said. I could only nod. He had made me speechless, unbelievable. I closed the box and put it on my lap. I picked up the card and opened the envelope, the front of the card was glossy black with red stars on it. I opened it, again Ducky's handwriting,

_**Abby,**_

_**Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy the necklace. I thought long and hard about this final one. Finally I saw this . It reminds me of you in so many ways. The spider on your neck, the way your eyes light up like sparkling jewels. You are strong yet delicate just like the filigree. By six o'clock tonight I will come to your lab if you haven't figured me out already. Until then..........**_

_**with love**_

A single tear slid down my face. I smiled. He really did have a way with words. I handed the card to Ziva. She read it and handed back to me. "Wow" was all she said. After a moment she said,"Does this mean you are not going to torment him anymore?" I thought about it a minute, I smiled,"Oh no, I am" She laughed out loud and I chuckled too. Soon we where on our way to lunch.

_**An Hour Later......**_

Ziva and I walked into the bullpen after lunch. Tony was again sitting at his desk. His hair was more disheveled then it usually was. I looked around but neither Gibbs or McGee was at their desk. "Hey, Tony." I said. He glanced up from the screen and smiled, but it wasn't the usual DiNozzo smile. Ziva picked up on that."What is going on ,Tony?" He glanced from Ziva to I. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Gibbs emerged at the top of the stairs. "DiNozzo, now!" Tony glanced up at him,"Right boss." He got up from his desk and walked to the stairs. That is when I noticed two things. First his suit jacket lay on the back of his chair and second there where a few blood drops on the left wrist of his shirt. I gasped and nudged Ziva, whos' eyes where locked on Tony's back. She glanced over at me. At the top of the stairs Gibbs stood, a stern look on his face. I met his eyes for a minute, a question on my lips, but I couldn't speak it. A Tony came to stand beside him, he finally spoke,"Ziva with us. Abby, go see Ducky." Ziva nodded. With a quick glance at me, she headed up the stairs. My heart was beating faster. I wondered where McGee was. No sign of him at his desk. He could have been in the observation room already but that was unusual. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva disappeared toward the interrogation room. After a minute I walked over to McGee's desk, finding a notepad, I wrote,_ Timmy, come see me after you finish putting the bad guy away._

_Abby_

Beside the note I set down two eclairs I had brought back for him, he really was losing too much weight. I liked my Timmy with a little bit of squishyness. It made him even more huggable.

I stepped out of the elevator in Autopsy and took a breath. Looking through the glass I could see Palmer at the desk doing paperwork. I couldn't see Ducky. I walked up to the doors and the swooshed open. That is when I saw a man's bare back, sitting on top of one of the tables. I walked closer, wondering who it was. I stood next to Palmer, studying the guys back. I glanced around and noticed a crumpled grey and black stripped shirt discarded on the table with blood soaked tissue next to it. A suit jacket lay close to the shirt. What looked like blood covered the two lapels. I glanced back at the guys back. He was wearing dark slacks and a leather belt. A gun holster still attached to the left side of his belt. His badge lay glittering in the dim light next to the shirt. His sandy hair was cut short in the back. I stopped, I knew that back and the back of that head.

I gasped and rushed forward. "Oh my god. Timmy. What happened." I was beside him in a second. Ducky was examining him. At the sound of my voice they both turned. I was shocked. Tim's face was still covered in dried blood. There was a small cut above his right eye, on his forehead. His right eye was beginning to swell and had a ugly greenish bruise starting to form. His bottom lip was split and blood was still flowing from his nose, he was holding paper towels to it to stop the bleeding. I met his eyes and he smiled, slightly. Ducky spoke,"Oh dear. Abigail." I had so many questions but was too shocked to speak. Ducky spoke again, this time to McGee. "Well Timothy. Your nose is not broken, which is good news. The bruising should heal in a few days, but I suggest you keep ice on it." He finished as he placed small white butterfly band-aide on the cut on Tim's forehead and dabbed a bit of liquid gel stuff on his lip. McGee nodded his head and said,"Thanks Ducky."

"You are more than welcome my dear boy." Ducky gently patted his shoulder and handed him an icepack. His eyes darted from him to me and back. A slight smile creased Ducky's face. "Abigail, why don't you help Timothy to clean up his face." I cleared my throat and somehow found my voice,"Sure thing, Duck Man." He chuckled and walked over to Palmer. I came and stood in front of him. I turned toward the sick and grabbed paper towels and wet them. I walked back to him. I smiled. I reached up to begin to clean the blood from his face, he reached up with his left hand and grabbed my wrist gently. "Abs. You don't have to. I can do it myself." I smiled at him. Tilting my head, I examined his face for a second. Finally I spoke. "Shhhh, Timmy. It's ok. You don't have to be all tough with me. I wanna help." He smiled and released my wrist. I gently wiped the dried blood from his cheek, chin and around his nose. He winced slightly when I dabbed at the blood on his forehead, above his eye. I stopped and tossed the paper towel in the trash grabbing another wet one from the pile I set on the table next to him. He held tissues to his nose. I gently moved his hand from his nose, noticing that it had stopped bleeding, I placed a wet paper towel under his nose and dabbed the blood away.

Soon his face was clean. I stepped up closer, standing between his legs. I examined his eye, it was swelling bad. I reached up and stroked the side of his face. From his temple to his jaw. I had never seen him like this before. I knew that every time the team went out, there was a danger one of them would get hurt,but I would never get used to it. Especially my Timmy. My Timmy, the words swirled around in my head. Was he mine? Absolutely. Without a doubt. I knew in that instant, I had never really stopped loving him, I had just been scared. But I was no longer scared. Over the years since our failed relationship, we all had suffered loss. Losing Kate and then Director Shepard had caused us all to grow, even me. I loved him, I know that now. But sitting in Autopsy with him all beat up was not the right time to tell him. So, I reached done and grasped his right hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled.

"Thank you,Abs." I smiled brightly and said," No prob, Timmy. But I'm not finished yet." I grabbed the ice pack from him, leaning in close I placed a kiss over his right eye, on the bridge of his nose, and finally at the corner of his mouth. I felt him smile. I placed another one at the corner of his mouth, unable to help myself. I stood back up and placed the icepack over his eye. He jolted, slightly. I clasped his left hand with my right, squeezing gently. We stood that way for awhile, our eyes locked together. I really couldn't say how long.

I heard Gibbs clear his throat, we both turned our heads towards the door, finally breaking eye contact. Tim lifted his hand and took the icepack from me. Placing it on the table beside him. Gibbs walked closer,"How ya doing, McGee?" He glanced over McGee. "I'm fine, boss. Ducky said my nose isn't broken." Gibbs nodded. He threw a shirt on the table next to Tim. "Had DiNozzo go get this for ya. Get dressed and come upstairs, ya still got paperwork to do." "Thanks, boss. I'll be right there." Gibbs turned and started to walk out of Autopsy, he turned and said, "Alone." I met his eyes, he smiled slightly and walked out. I turned back and Tim was already starting to pull on his shirt. Now that I knew he was ok, I glanced at his chest. He definitely had more muscle tone than the last time I had seen him shirtless. I was enjoying the view. Buttoning the last button, he got up off the table. He grabbed his badge off the table and tossed the suit jacket and blood cover shirt in the bio-hazard trash. He walked to the door, I was right behind him. He turned suddenly and I almost ran into him. He reached out and cupped my shoulders. "Abby, we need to talk....uh...later." I nodded. "Sure thing Timmy.." he walked out the door, as the elevator doors opened he stepped in. Before they closed I called out..." Around six o'clock, right?" His eyebrows shot up and his mouth gaped open. The elevator doors closed. I laughed out loud and Ducky chuckled. Palmer said," I don't get it."

_**5:45 p.m..........**_

I was getting nervous. I had fidgeted around for the last half hour, finally I couldn't take it anymore. I shut down all my babies and left my lab. I couldn't wait any longer. I had never been known to sit around and wait. I had replaced my trademark spiked collar for the necklace. It felt light around my neck. I loved it. Getting off on the third floor, I walked into the bullpen. The lights on each desk were the only lights on. Being winter, the sun had already gone down and all that could be seen out the large glass window was the lights of D.C. Gibbs' desk was empty, Ziva typed away on her computer. As did Tony. I glanced over at Tim, who was hard at work. His bottom lip sticking out, concentration written on his face. His eye had bruised further almost now fully black and blue. I thought briefly about finding the guy who did it and punching him in the face. But I shrugged that thought off, knowing that an interrogation with Gibbs was hard enough but one after you have assaulted one of his agents was definitely worse. I walked over and stood behind Tim. Watching his fingers fly over the keyboard. His back tense. He was leaning slightly forward. Face inches from the screen. Tony looked up and smiled. I waved at him. Ziva glanced up and smiled at me. I gave her a thumbs up. Both she and Tony pretended to go back to work, but kept glancing up.

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around Tim, being gentle this time. He leaned back from the screen and turned his head slightly towards me. I smiled. "Abs, I'm almost finished"

"Ok" I said but didn't let go of him. He turned back to the screen,chuckling lightly. A few minutes later he finalized his report and hit the print button. I released him,reluctantly, so he could retrieve the printed papers. Tony and Ziva glanced up at me and then at one another, Tony nodded his head toward the stairs. Without word he and Ziva got up and headed toward the stairs. But they didn't climb them instead they stood on the other side. Just out of eye sight. Tim stapled the papers together and placed them on Gibbs' desk.

He walked back over to his desk. I was leaning against the corner of it. Just watching him. He sat back in his chair and turned to face me. He looked unsure of himself and what to say. Shy Timmy was back. I smiled at him. Deciding whether or not to put him out of his misery. He glanced around a few times not really meeting my eyes. He looked really nervous. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Abby, I...uh....you know those...um....well I mean....I'm the...." He began to fidget with the arm of his desk chair. I smiled. I got up and sat across his lap. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders. His gaze shot up, his green eyes meeting mine. "I know Timmy. I know it's you. All the gifts." His eyes darted away from me. I reached out and turned his face back to mine. "All I want to know is why?" he sat there a minute, I could see his brain working. He exhaled finally, a small smile forming on his face,"That's easy. I love you. Always have. Always will. I've been looking for so long for the perfect woman, but what I have recently realized is that you are perfect, at least to me.. And I know you don't like commitment and all that and I am okay with that. I'll be with you forever. I'm not going anywhere. But I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. I would never do anything to ruin the friendship we already have. I just had to get it off my chest." He took a breath. My smile grew wider. He began to speak again, but I hushed him with a finger placed over his lips.

"My turn Timmy." I took a deep breath then continued," I have been doing a lot of thinking myself, especially over the last few days. And seeing you today down there with Ducky made me realize just how much you mean to me. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I depend on you Timmy, You cheer me up and make me smile. You are always there for me. No matter what. Timmy, I love you, like love-love you. Now I don't know about commitment and all that but I can tell you that I want to be with you. Today,tomorrow, next week, heck next year."

He sat there stunned. I smiled at him. "Timmy, please say something." He broke into a huge smile. His eyes bright. "Abs, I love you." I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat under my hand. I traced small hearts over his chest."Thank you for the gifts. I love them all." He reached up and traced the necklace with his finger. I shivered."I love you too, Timmy" I cupped my hand on his cheek and leaned in, he leaned forward and our lips met. I tried to be gentle because of his lip, but soon he deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed the back of his neck and began playing with the short hairs there. His arms tightened around me. His hands stroking my back. Suddenly, a cleared throat broke us apart. We both looked up to see Gibbs standing in front of McGee's desk. "No playing grab-ass at the office." He smiled slightly and turned toward his desk. I smiled and McGee muttered a "Sorry,boss" I chuckled. "MmmHmm" was his only response. I got up from Tim's lap and grabbed his hand. He reached over and turned off the monitor and the desk lamp. He grabbed his back. I lead him to the elevator, he said" Where are we going, abs?" I glanced sideways at him as we entered the elevator and I smiled, I raised an eyebrow and said," My place. Nurse Abby is going to take care of you tonight." His smile grew wider. The door closed.


	11. Epilogue

A Secret Admirer, Epilogue

Author's Note: After some consideration I decided to write an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_**One and a half years later.........**_

As I approached my lab I saw a weird green glow shining into the hallway. I wondered what it could be. I started to panic, thinking of a thousand different things it could be. Maybe one of my babies was on the fritz again. As I approached the doorway the glow got brighter. I had only left for a half hour, what could have gone wrong. Reaching the doorway, I peered in cautiously, I stopped short. Hundreds of glow sticks littered the floor, the evidence table and my computer station. I walked in, making sure not to step on any. On my computer station sat a Caf-Pow, a single red rose and a folded note card. I smiled. I picked up the card, Ducky's handwriting,_ turn around_.

I chuckled, placed the card down and turned on my platform heel. There on one knee sat Tim. His bright smile taking on a slight green hue from the glow sticks. I smiled and said," Hi, Timmy. What are ya doing down there?" I reached back and grabbed my Caf-Pow. His eyes darted around the room for a minute before coming back and locking with mine. The smile dropped from his face and the most serious look replaced it. His clear green eyes looked intense. He took a deep breath and spoke,"Abby, this past year and a half have been the best of my life. You are everything I could ever want. I have been so happy." I cut him off, reaching out and ruffling his hair," Oh, Timmy. I'm happy too. Like really,really happy." His eyes lit up.

"Abby, please let me continue." I nodded my head. "I don't want to do anything to mess up what we have but I just feel like if I don't take this step I'll regret it. You told me I should always tell you what is on my mind, well here it goes," he took a deep breath," I can't imagine my life without you. I want us to be together forever. I want us to have kids and grow old together." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Despite the climate control in my lab, goose bumps broke out all over my arms and the hairs on my neck stood on end. My heart started to beat faster." I know how you feel about commitment, but I just have to ask," his eyes grew more intense. He gulped and opened the small box," Abby Sciuto, will you marry me?" My mouth dropped open. In the dim light I saw the ring, it had a diamond in the center, surrounded my two rubies and two onyx stones. It was all set in white gold. I noticed his hand was shaking. I glanced back up into his eyes. Behind the determined expression in his eyes I watched as a hint of uncertainty crept into his eyes. His jaw tightened slightly with each second I remained silent. A million thoughts where running through my head. The fear of something happening to him on the job, us growing apart, become a dull married couple. But the one thing that I kept coming back to was simple, I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. It hurt to think about coming home at the end of the day and not having him right there. Before I could speak, he cast his eyes to the ground, closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. He rose up onto his feet. Finally he looked up but he didn't met my eyes, he looked over my right shoulder."It's okay. I understand, Just forget I said anything. I don't want anything to change."

He turned to leave, I reached out and stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder."Stop, Tim." He glanced back at me over his shoulder. Pain evident in his eyes. I smiled slightly. I turned him around to face me again."Don't you even want to hear what I have to say?' A sad half smile creased his lips. He shrugged his shoulders,"Sure. Why not?" I smiled a little more. I reached up and cupped his cheek. "I was thinking's why I didn't respond immediately. And what my mind kept coming to was one simple fact..." he had his eyes cast to the floor. I reached out a finger and lifted his chin, causing him to met my gaze."The fact is that I can't imagine my life without you. I want to marry you." His eyes lit up. I smiled bigger,"So my answer is yes, Timothy McGee, I will marry you." He broke into a huge smile. "Oh, Abs. I love you so much. You have made me the happiest guy in the whole world." He wrapped his arms tightly around my hugging me, he lifted me off the floor and spun me around. My lab became a green blur. He stopped suddenly and pulled apart from me, "What?" I asked. He reached into his pocket, took the ring out of its box and slide it onto my left ring finger. I glanced down at it and it momentarily became blurry as I started to tear up. He smile and reached up and wiped the tear away from the corner of my eye. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him. Lacing my fingers through his hair. I pulled his head closer,deepening the kiss. Soon my lungs where screaming for oxygen but I didn't want to break the kiss. Suddenly I heard clapping from the doorway. We broke apart slowly, both out of breath. Tim's hair messed up. There in the doorway stood Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. All of them smiling. Meeting Gibbs' eyes he simply nodded his head slightly and smiled.


End file.
